First Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Cinta pertama tidak mesti yang terindah, kan? Karena yang terindah adalah cinta sejati....
1. Chapter 1

Based from my true story.....

Dari awal, Kazu bikin ini idenya memang dari kisah yang saia alami sendiri.................

Baca aja ya.............

******First Love******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter I

Malam ini begitu dingin. Angin tetap saja menyusup masuk ke kulitku, meski seluruh jendela sudah kututup rapat, serapat hatiku saat ini.

Ya, serapat hatiku.

Semenjak kegagalanku dalam memiliki sebuah rasa bernama cinta dan kasih sayang yang berbalas, hatiku telah kututup. Kukunci serapat mungkin, kukunci berkali-kali agar tak mudah lepas. Kuncinya sudah kubuang jauh, bersama kenangan indahku waktu pertama kali merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Yah, begitulah. Aku selalu tak bisa berhenti merutuki nasibku yang tak kunjung berubah, soal cinta.

Gagal, jatuh, hingga mencapai titik nadir keputusasaan sudah biasa kukecap.

Pertama, aku melihat rumah disebelahku akhirnya berpenghuni tepat dua tahun lalu. Yah, biasalah, aku penasaran, dan, kebetulan sekali, Hisana nee-san menyuruhku mengantarkan masakannya untuk si tetangga baru itu, katanya untuk 'penyambutan' terhadap orang baru.

Dengan langkah penasaran kumasuki halaman rumah itu. Kemudian tanganku dengan tidak sabar mengetuk pintunya. Lama juga hingga terdengar jawaban, dan terbukanya pintu itu.

"Konnichiwa....." sapaku pelan. Yah, aku memang agak canggung untuk sebuah perkenalan baru.

"Ah, konnichiwa!" jawabnya bersemangat, sembari melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

Kuperhatikan dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya agak kebiruan, badannya tinggi, untuk ukuranku yang memang begini mungkin.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini, ya?" sambungnya.

"I.... Iya.... Saya tinggal dirumah itu," kataku menunjuk ke arah sebelah kiriku, "Kami membuat ini, sebagai salam perkenalan dari kami." kataku menyerahkan sepiring kare andalan kakak.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak!" katanya tersenyum lebar, "Baru hari pertama disini, sudah dapat tetangga yang baik sekali!"

Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Namamu siapa? Kenalkan, aku Kaien Shiba! Kau bisa memanggilku apapun yang kau mau."

"Sa... Saya Rukia Kuchiki, Kaien-sama...."

"Kaien-sama? Ya ampun, kau terlalu formal! Panggil saja Kaien-san!"

"Ba.... Baiklah...."

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa mempersilahkan kau masuk, rumahku masih berantakan."

"Tidak apa, Kaien-san butuh bantuan?" tawarku basa-basi.

"Tidak perlu. Seorang wanita tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan berat!"

Entah kenapa aku agak tersipu mendengar kata-kata itu. Padahal, itu kan kata-kata yang lazim alias biasa saja?

"Nah, terima kasih lagi, ya!"

"Ya, sama-sama.... Saya pulang dulu, Kaien-san, konnichiwa...."

"Konnichiwa!" balasnya, kemudian menutup pintu seiring berlalunya langkahku meninggalkan rumahnya.

Belakangan aku tahu, kalau dia sebenarnya adalah seorang guru di sebuah bimbingan belajar, meski umurnya masih muda, hanya terpaut tiga tahun dariku. Kakak iparku, Byakuya nii-sama, menyarankanku untuk belajar dengannya.

Setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu, aku pun ikut belajar dengan Kaien-san dirumahnya. Tidak hanya aku sendiri, sahabat-sahabat dekatku, seperti Inoue, Hinamori, Tatsuki, Ichigo, dan Renji juga ikut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku baru menyadarinya. Setiap kutatap wajahnya, setiap suaranya memanggilku, setiap derai tawanya yang hanya untukku, membuatku berharap dan merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin lebih dari istilah 'kagum'. Kurasakan sebuah perasaan yang merasuk ke setiap aliran darahku tiap kali mengingat wajahnya dalam khayalku, atau bahkan dalam mimpiku.

Setiap apapun yang dia lakukan untukku, bahkan untuk yang biasa pun, seperti mengambilkan barangku yang terjatuh, menanyakan kabarku, atau saat dia memerlukan pertolonganku, selalu kuanggap 'lebih'.

Di setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasku, aku selalu ingin memilikinya. Ya, aku akui itu.

Ketika kupejamkan mataku, kurengkuhkan jemariku, seakan semakin mengeratkan perasaanku, yang selalu kuharap balasan darinya.

Semakin hari, rasa sukaku meningkat menjadi sebuah 'cinta'.

Hari-hariku jadi semakin terasa indah hanya karena aku terus membayangkan senyumannya. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, yang pastinya hanya bisa terjadi saat hari-hari yang kusebutkan tadi, aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan kalau aku memiliki rasa yang selalu membayang di hari-hariku padanya. Tentu saja itu karena aku begitu takut mengatakan semua itu padanya.

Ya, aku takut, dengan beribu alasan. Apa dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain dihatinya, atau dia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, dan alasan sepele berupa ketakutanku akan 'mulut' teman-teman, meski aku berusaha percaya pada mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, awal kehancuran cinta pertamaku terjadi. Satu setengah tahun setelah kedatangan Kaien-san.

"Rukia, aku ingin bicara padamu." kata Kaien-san saat aku sudah bersiap untuk pulang dari rumahnya, sementara teman-temanku sudah pulang semua.

Kata-kata itu spontan membuat jantungku memperderas aliran darahku, hingga aku merasakan seperti ada desiran besar di dalam tubuhku. Dimana desiran darah itu mengakibatkan wajahku memerah.

"A... Ada apa, Kaien-san?"

"Begini.... Aku minta maaf kalau ini tiba-tiba...."

Kurasa suhu wajahku sudah mulai naik.....

"Aku akan pindah...."

Deg. Lagi-lagi jantungku menambah kecepatan memompanya.

"Karena aku akan menikah....."

Nyawaku seakan terlepas dari tubuhku. Jantungku terasa seperti ada yang menusuk, dengan jarum beracun yang pahit dan berbisa.

"A.... Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku bisa menebak, Kaien-san pasti bisa mengetahui apa yang kumaksudkan. Aku tidak bisa secepat itu membiarkannya pergi, kelihatan jelas dari kekontrasan sikapku barusan.

"Ya, begitulah.... Aku dan dia baru delapan bulan bertunangan, tapi kami merasa cocok. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan, kurasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menikahinya. Namanya Miyako, dia cantik sekali...." wajah Kaien-san menyunggingkan senyum.

Tidak, Kaien-san, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kenapa kau baru mau menikahinya saat aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu?!

"Rukia?" tanyanya. Aku baru sadar, setelah tatapan mataku kosong sesaat. Mungkin juga mataku sudah memunculkan gejala akan meneteskan butiran-butiran bening yang paling kuhindari.

"Maaf.... E.... Ehm.... selamat ya, Kaien-san...." kataku dengan senyum yang seratus persen palsu dan dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Saya pulang dulu, Kaien-san, konnichiwa....." aku segera ambil langkah seribu dari rumahnya, tak peduli lagi saat dia memanggil namaku. Paling-paling dia cuma mau bercerita lebih tentang si Miyako itu, yang tentu saja semakin menusuk perasaanku.

Kudobrak pintu kamar yang tertutup. Hisana nee-san cuma menatapku bingung. Segera kukunci pintu kamarku, kemudian membekap wajahku sendiri dengan bantal. Tak lagi kupedulikan nafasku yang mulai tersendat karena bantal itu.

Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku sejak dulu? Setidaknya, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal barusan dengan terang-terangan. Meski aku tak bisa mencegah rencana pernikahan mereka.

Sakit. Cuma itu yang kurasakan. Bukan sakit secara fisik, tapi batinku yang tersiksa. Walau aku mati-matian mencegah air mataku, tetap saja ia bisa membasahi bantal yang menutupi wajahku.

Hancur sudah cinta pertamaku. Tidak boleh kan aku berharap untuk memilikinya lagi, dengan mengutuk mereka untuk segera berpisah?

Entah sudah berapa kali putaran jam yang kulewati dengan posisi seperti ini. Sesekali kulonggarkan nafasku, menghirup dan menghela oksigen dengan desahan kecewa. Dan tentunya sesugukan yang jelas sekali mendeskripsikan kalau aku sedang berada di titik terbawah kesedihanku.

Sudahlah. Aku pun bangun, menyeka air mata yang sukses membasahi pipiku. Aku tak ingin tangisanku berubah menjadi dosa buat mereka yang akan menjelang kebahagiaan sebentar lagi.

Ini hanya bagian dari kebodohanku yang tidak mau mengatakannya dengan cepat. Bukan salah Kaien-san yang mampu membuatku mencintainya. Bukan juga salah Miyako yang menjadi jodohnya.

Aku membayangkan bagaimana hari-hariku yang menjelang didepan, bagaimana kerasnya usahaku untuk melupakan semua kenangan indahku bersamanya, atau tepatnya semua tentangnya.

Seandainya aku bisa amnesia. Tentu aku tak akan repot menyiksa batinku dengan untuk memaksa melupakan Kaien-san.

Tapi, mungkin kenangan indah itu bisa sedikit menjadi hal yang membuatku tersenyum, meski dibarengi dengan kenangan pahitku karena ditinggal cinta pertamaku bersama cintanya sendiri.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Aku masih tetap disini, meringkuk sendiri, meresapi rasa dingin dan menikmati detakan jam dinding. Membiarkan waktuku berputar untuk mengulang memori cinta pahitku. Merutuki lagi dan lagi nasib cintaku yang tak enak.

Setelah perginya Kaien-san akhir tahun lalu, aku berusaha melupakannya dengan pencarian tambatan hati yang lain. Bukan sebagai pelampiasan, cuma sebagai penghibur hatiku yang sedang sakit saja. Siapa tahu aku masih bisa merasakan cinta yang indah sekali lagi, dan tidak lagi menyisakan air mata.

Ya, beberapa minggu setelah Kaien-san menikah, aku berusaha membuka mataku lebih lebar lagi. Mungkin dulu aku pernah mengecewakan orang lain, hingga aku merasakan hal yang sama. Lebih tepatnya karma.

Aku pun teringat Renji, sahabat kecilku. Dulu, dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi kutolak karena aku hanya menganggapnya seperti kakakku saja.

Kucoba sekali lagi, berusaha baik padanya. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa terlepas dari karma yang menjeratku dalam deraian air mata.

Perlahan, aku kembali dekat dengannya. Kadang-kadang kuberikan perhatian kecil yang mungkin bisa membuatnya senang.

Lalu, lama kelamaan, aku rasa, perhatianku berubah seperti menjadi rasa 'suka'. Mungkin hanya aku yang baru menyadarinya, bahwa ada orang yang masih peduli padaku.

Hingga, kembali, untuk kedua kalinya, aku harus menyesali keterlambatanku....

_**FLASHBACK :**_

"Hei, Rukia, kau dekat kan dengan Tatsuki?"

Aku yang sedang membaca buku tertegun. Kemu dian menghentikan pekerjaanku.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Jangan kau bilang secara langsung dulu, ya.... Bisa kau tanyakan siapa orang yang disukainya?" Renji setengah berbisik, sementara matanya melirik kesana kemari, mengecek apakah ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya.

"Yang disukainya?" aku mulai menangkap gelagat tidak mengenakkan bagiku.

"I.... Iya.... Begini.... aku suka padanya.....Ehm, mungkin bukan sekedar suka.... Bisa dibilang dia cinta pertamaku.... tapi aku belum berani bilang padanya.... Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Gubrak! Kepalaku serasa dijatuhi ratusan ton batu, yang sakitnya langsung menusuk sampai ke hati. Sebegini sialnyakah aku dalam hal bergelar cinta?!

"Rukia, mau bantu aku apa tidak? Aku percaya padamu, karena kita sudah bersahabat dari dulu.... Oke, bantu aku ya? Terima kasih kuucapkan dulu nih...." Renji tersenyum lebar, seraya meninggalkanku yang masih tak bergeming disini.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Lagi?

Kenapa aku selalu terlambat untuk mendapatkan cinta?

Dan, hingga sekarang, tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, Renji telah memiliki Tatsuki sepenuhnya.

Terkadang aku iri melihat teman-temanku. Melihat dua sahabat kecil yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang selalu menampakkan kebersamaan mereka dihadapanku yang sendiri ini.

Inoue, meski dia belum resmi menjadi kekasih Ishida, aku tahu mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama, karena mereka berdua bercerita langsung padaku.

Renji, setia sekali dengan Tatsuki. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa akan pernyataannya padaku dulu.

Iri, dengan nasib cinta mereka yang begitu beruntung. Bisa mendapatkan orang yang mereka sayang dan tentunya sama-sama menyayangi mereka sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan aku? Gagal pada cinta pertama.

Mereka? Bisa mendapatkan cinta pertama yang indah. Memang, kan? Cinta pertama adalah yang terindah. Dimana itu adalah pengalaman pertama kita merasakan indahnya sebuah rasa, dimana setiap hari-hari kita diisi dengan bayang dan siluet wajahnya, dengingan suaranya yang selalu terdengar merdu, serta tingkah lakunya yang selalu sukses membuat kita tersenyum setiap saat.

Cinta keduaku juga.... Begitu menyakitkan.

Ketika aku baru menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kata 'terlambat'lah yang menyambutku.

Apa cinta terlalu dini untuk kurasakan?

Tapi buktinya mereka? Jauh, jauh lebih beruntung dariku.

Kapan aku bisa merasakan cinta yang indah itu?

Kutenggelamkan kepalaku ke ringkukan tubuhku. Aku tetap tak bisa menolak kenyataan kalau aku sangat ingin menangis, walau itu hal yang paling anti bagiku.

Aku membiarkan kepalaku kosong. Tapi tetap menahan air mata yang masih menggenang dan mendesak untuk ditumpahkan.

Sesaat kemudian, ponselku yang tertelungkup di samping kakiku berbunyi. Kulirik jam sebentar. Siapa yang menelepon pada jam seperti ini? Sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kulihat layarnya. Oh, ternyata orang yang biasa. Ya, kubilang biasa, karena memang dia sering meneleponku jam segini.

"Ichigo? Ada apa?"

"Rukia, bisa aku ke rumahmu sekarang? Aku mau pinjam buku matematikamu, besok aku ada tes ulang!" katanya agak terburu-buru.

"Boleh...." jawabku dengan pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit ya?"

"Tidak kok....."

"Sudah, aku kerumahmu ya!" katanya, seiring berakhirnya percakapan itu.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu luar yang memang dekat dengan kamarku terdengar diketuk. Kuambil bukuku yang akan dia pinjam dimejaku. Langkahku pun kuseret keluar.

Kubuka pintu itu dengan pelan, angin kembali masuk, merasuk ke dalam tubuhku. Di depan pintu itu berdiri seseorang yang juga sahabat dekatku, si rambut oranye yang sedang memasang tampang memelas. Rasanya ingin kulayangkan tinjuku pada wajah menjengkelkan itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" katanya.

"Masuk saja. Bukannya sudah biasa?" jawabku tersenyum. Dia memang sudah sering datang ke rumahku. Bahkan masuk ke kamarku pun pernah beberapa kali. Aku tidak menganggapnya lebih, karena memang aku tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa padanya.

Dia pun masuk, duduk di sofa, tepat disampingku. Tangannya mulai membuka-buka buku yang kuserahkan. Matanya bergerak cepat, melintasi setiap baris tulisan tanganku di buku itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar dirumahmu sendiri saja?"

"Ah, kau seperti tidak tahu ayahku saja. Bisa luntur semangatku kalau mendengarnya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di rumah. Lebih baik aku disini, tenang." sahutnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Ya sudah."

Kami terhenyak dalam diam dan keheningan. Kakakku sudah tidur, sedangkan kakak iparku sedang berada diluar kota. Jadi hanya ada kami berdua, atau tepatnya bertiga dengan Ichigo di rumah ini.

Aku kembali meneruskan pemikiranku tentang 'cinta' barusan. Meski ini sakit, tapi ini cuma bentuk penyesalanku. Entah kapan penyesalan ini akan berujung dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo tadi sontak membuatku terkejut. Apalagi dengan posisi wajahnya yang memang sengaja ia dekatkan ke wajahku, membuat detak jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat, mungkin juga wajahku jadi berona kemerahan. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya kurasakan lagi setelah hatiku kututup untuk sebuah _chemistry_ cinta baru.

"Sakit?" tanyanya meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku.

Kutepis tangannya.

"Ti.... Tidak apa-apa." aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Wajahmu murung begitu, jangan bohong...."

"Aku.... cuma...." aku tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. Tapi segera kuseka karena aku tidak suka menangis. Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang kuat.

"Ada yang membuatmu sedih ya?"

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Cuma menangisi kebodohanku saja."

"Kebodohan?"

"Ya. Kebodohan. Aku bodoh karena terlambat mengungkapkannya."

Mudah-mudahan Ichigo bisa mengerti maksudku. Aku malas menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

"Cinta ya?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Semacam itulah...." kataku malas.

"Ngapain kau pakai memikirkan cinta segala? Anak-anak baiknya belajar saja!"

"Bodoh!!" umpatku. Kata-katanya tadi benar-benar menohokku. "Kau sendiri? Masa sudah SMA tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali?"

Ichigo menutup buku yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Tentu saja iya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu orang yang kusuka juga menyukaiku seperti rasa cintaku padanya....."

Sekilas aku agak kecewa mendengar pernyataannya. Dia sudah mempunyai orang yang dia suka ternyata. Aku juga heran kenapa aku merasa seperti itu.

"Kau pasti merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kau cinta kan?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Begitulah.... Aku selalu terlambat untuk menyatakan bahwa aku 'suka'. Hingga aku tak bisa memilikinya."

"Cinta itu hakikat. Tapi cinta bukan berarti 'hubungan untuk memiliki'. Kau bisa memiliki rasa cinta tanpa memiliki orangnya. Karena tak ada larangan untuk merasakan cinta meski pada orang yang telah memiliki cintanya sendiri....." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Aku terdiam. Meresapi makna perkataannya.

"Eh, kenapa arah pembicaraan kita malah kesana?" Ichigo berbalik bertanya dengan keheranan yang tergambar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Mana kutahu. Kau juga yang mulai berpuitis ria tadi." aku mencibir padanya.

"Haha...." tawa garing keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar aku menjawab dengan senyuman. Kali ini tulus.... Ya, kurasa begitu.....

Entahlah. Aku juga bingung apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang.....

**0:0:0-To Be Continued-0:0:0**

GAJE......

awalnya cuma one-shot, tapi karena sampe 4ribu karakter, diputus aja jadi dua chapter......

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Nah, ini lanjutannya..... silahkan...... *tumben ndak banyak bacot?*

******First Love******

Pairing : IchiRuki, but there are many of other pairing (HitsuHina, IshiHime, RenTatsu, NelNnoi, KaienMiyako, but just a slight)

Summary : Cinta pertama tidak mesti yang terindah, kan? Karena yang terindah adalah cinta sejati....

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter II

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruangan kelas. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalamnya, sahabat-sahabatku yang memang suka datang pagi-pagi.

Renji duduk bersama Tatsuki. Hinamori dan Hitsugaya asyik memperhatikan hiasan dari kerang yang mereka dapatkan saat berlibur di pantai beberapa hari lalu. Inoue sedang berbicara serius dengan Ishida.

Begitulah, makhluk-makhluk sedang kasmaran itu tak pernah berhenti untuk selalu dekat. Aku jadi.... iri?

Hei, masa aku sudah lupa tekadku?

Aku akan menjalani hidup tanpa perlu memikirkan terlalu serius si perasaan bernama cinta itu. Aku berjanji pada nuraniku sendiri, tidak akan sebodoh hari-hari sebelumnya yang terlalu cengeng hanya karena tak bisa memiliki seseorang. Cinta tak harus memiliki kan?

Begitulah kata Ichigo, yang terus menjadi penopangku.

"Rukia, mana novel yang kupinjamkan padamu kemarin?" Ichigo tiba-tiba menyapaku dari belakang.

"Eh, Ichigo? Novel itu?" aku membongkar tasku. Ya, sejak belakangan ini, aku hanya mengonsentrasikan diri pada hobiku, melupakan nasib cintaku yang terus-terusan menggerus hati, hobi membaca novel untuk bahanku dalam mengasah kemampuan menulis.

"Dimana? Aku bisa kena denda kalau hilang tahu!" suaranya agak membentakku.

"Ya ampun! Pasti ketinggalan di perpustakaan kemarin!" aku menepuk dahiku. Aku ceroboh meninggalkan novel itu di meja perpustakaan!

"Ah, ayo ambil sebelum ada yang menemukannya!" dia otomatis menarik tanganku keluar dari kelas. Dan aku sadari beberapa pasang mata sedang melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan semacam 'seperti-ada-sesuatu-diantara-mereka'.

Lima menit kemudian, yah, kurasa kurang lebihlah, kami kembali ke kelas. Aku berjalan tepat disampingnya, membicarakan sesuatu yang kurang pentinglah, sekedar basa-basi.

"Rukia! Kesini! Tatsuki memanggilku, mereka bertiga sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menghampiri mereka, melemparkan tasku ke meja. Dan duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kau dekat sekali dengan Kurosaki-kun, ada apa sebenarnya?" Inoue dengan wajah menggoda mendekatiku.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya Rukia-san! Beberapa akhir ini kau selalu bersamanya. Apa jangan-jangan kau....." Hinamori memainkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, mengisyaratkan sebuah tanda petik.

"Pacaran?" sambung Tatsuki.

"Apa? Ti...."

"Atau kau suka padanya?" desak Inoue, masih dengan tampang menggoda.

"Hn.... Su... Suka?" pasti wajahku mulai berubah warna merah. Jantungku juga seperti tertohok sesuatu hingga detaknya lebih cepat dari biasa.

"Tuh, kan, kau jadi salah tingkah...." Inoue tertawa kecil padaku.

"Inoue....." kataku menahan malu.

"Mengaku saja Kuchiki-san! Ayolah..... Nanti, kau bakal terlambat lagi....." Inoue melembutkan kata-katanya, tersenyum halus padaku.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku belum yakin akan yang dikatakan Inoue barusan.... Tapi, mungkinkah itu benar?

"Kalau kau tidak suka padanya, maukah kau membantu kami menjodohkannya dengan Neliel, anak kelas sebelah, yang gosipnya punya hubungan khusus dengan Ichigo?" Tatsuki semakin menggodaku.

Ah, pancingan Tatsuki sepertinya membuatku tambah yakin. Aku sudah lama dekat dengan Ichigo, dia sering membantuku, dan sering memberikan perhatian lebih padaku. Dan, aku mampu berdiri lagi setelah patah hati karena filsafat yang dia berikan. Jujur, aku tidak setuju kalau ia dijodohkan dengan Neliel! Lagipula, Neliel kan katanya sudah punya Nnoitra, yang berasal dari sekolah lain.

"Ayo cepat duduk, ada Ochi-sensei!!" seseorang mendorongku hingga aku hampir terjatuh.

Dalam hitungan detik aku pasti akan mendengar tawa teman-teman sekelas yang melihatku jatuh dengan konyol seperti ini.

Tidak ternyata, tubuhku hanya condong sedikit karena ada yang menahan gerakan tubuhku dengan tangannya sendiri. Kutolehkan wajah ke arah orang yang tengah memegang pundakku itu.

"Ichigo?!" kataku. Seketika lagi wajahku kembali merah.

Dia cuma tersenyum usil seperti biasa. "Hati-hati, memalukan kalau kau jatuh dengan cara seperti itu, midget...." katanya sambil berlalu, tanpa sempat kuucapkan terima kasih. Tapi aku sedikit jengkel juga dengan ujung perkataannya barusan....

Ochi-sensei sudah datang, dan aku segera duduk. Ada tawa cekikikan yang bernada menggoda berhasil sampai ke pendengaranku. Tidak salah lagi, pasti sahabat-sahabatku tadi.

Mungkinkah untuk yang kali ini aku tidak terlambat lagi? Tapi aku belum yakin..... Apa dia juga suka padaku? Masa sih?

Argh.... Bukannya kau sudah terikat janji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan cinta lagi?

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Siang itu aku pulang agak terlambat. Karena mesti mencari bahan untuk tugas presentasi kelompokku. Mereka, teman-temanku, menyerahkan sepenuhnya padaku untuk mengumpulkan bahan, kemudian mereka yang menyusunnya.

Kutengok jendela perpustakaan ini. Diluar tampak mendung. Aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak, Hisana nee-san akan khawatir padaku. Aku tidak suka membuatnya khawatir.

Segera kubereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja tempatku berada, menaruh seperlunya buku-buku tersebut ke rak, tak peduli lagi susunan sebenarnya. Kuraih tasku, dan segera keluar, tanpa lupa menguncinya. Aku memang sudah bilang pada Nanao-sensei bahwa aku akan menguncinya sendiri, dan menyerahkan lagi kuncinya besok.

"Rukia, kau belum pulang juga ya?" suara ini.... Ichigo kan? Aku segera berpaling untuk memastikan.

"Ichigo? Aku tadi habis mencari bahan untuk presentasi. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku cuma tiduran di kelas. Tahu-tahunya sudah sepi begini...."

Bodoh. Cuma itu yang terlintas dibenakku waktu aku mendengar jawabannya. Konyol sekali.

Dia lalu menyelaraskan langkahnya denganku.

Suara petir mengejutkan kami yang telah berada di pintu gerbang sekolah. Rupanya mendung tadi sebentar lagi akan berubah wujud menjadi titik-titik hujan. Hanya dalam beberapa waktu, suara petir kembali menyusul, menambah frekuensinya. Rintik-rintik kecil pun turun menyapa bumi.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku pulang lebih dulu dari Ichigo.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, menahan tanganku.

"Ya pulang, bodoh.... Nanti kalau hujan lebat bagaimana?"

"Kau yang bodoh.... Kalau saat di tengah jalan tiba-tiba turun hujan lebat? Kau mau basah kuyup dan sa...."

Betul saja. Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, hujan sudah mendera dengan derasnya, menghujam tanah dan kepalaku. Ichigo tidak, karena ia masih dalam posisi berteduh dibawah pos penjaga sekolah itu.

"Kit..... Tuh, kan, benar apa yang kubilang...." dia menarikku ikut berteduh dengannya.

Yah, mau tak mau aku ikut berteduh berdua dengannya disini. Eh, berdua?

Sekolah sepi. Mungkin kamilah makhluk yang tertinggal disini. Sampai sepuluh menit, hujan belum reda juga. Aku menghubungi kakak, siapa tahu dia cemas menungguku dirumah. Nii-sama tidak bia menjemput, masih diluar kota.

Aku mengelap rambutku yang lumayan basah karena sempat diguyur hujan sekian detik. Aku tidak membawa jaket tadi, karena penyakit lupaku yang susah hilang. Kurapatkan kedua tanganku menyilang, menahan dingin yang terus-terusan merambat masuk pori-pori kulitku.

Bosan. Cuma itulah tulisan yang bisa menggambarkan keadaanku disini. Apalagi dingin....

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa dinginku tadi telah tertutup dengan suatu benda.

"Pakai. Kau kedinginan kan?" Ichigo menyampirkan jas luar seragamnya padaku.

"Te....Terima kasih...." ucapku pelan dan menunduk. Jantung kembali mendesirkan darahku dengan cepat.

Kupakai jas itu seutuhnya. Merengkuhkan diri dalam pelukan tanganku sendiri. Sekarang jauh lebih hangat. Hingga merasuk ke hatiku. Aku jadi menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ichigo?" aku bersiap memulai sebuah percakapan serius.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kalau misalnya, kau pernah jatuh dua kali di lubang yang sama, apa selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba."

"Mencoba apanya?"

"Masa kau tidak mengerti? Ya mencoba.... Supaya aku tidak jatuh lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Memangnya aku sebodoh apa, sampai mau jatuh tiga kali?"

"Begitu ya.... Aku...." aku tak lagi sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku dengan ungkapan jujur dari hatiku. Lidahku seakan ditahan oleh sesuatu yang abstrak, tak mampu kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya orang yang kau suka tidak?" Ichigo menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. Matanya mengawang-awang, jauh menatap kesana, ke gumpalan awan kelabu yang masih betah menggelayut.

"Aku? Hn.... aku masih belum yakin.... Aku belum bisa bilang sekarang. Kau sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi, aku merutuki diriku yang begitu bodohnya tidak bisa bilang _"Itu kau, Ichigo!"_

"Ada sih.... Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya."

Ini pasti awal kegagalan dan keterlambatanku untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia sudah punya orang yang dia suka!

Meski terasa pahit, kucoba mengatakan, "Cepatlah bilang, sebelum terlambat, sama seperti nasibku dulu...." aku memaksakan senyum.

Dalam hati aku membuat janji baru, tidak akan berhubungan dekat dengan laki-laki dulu! Apa boleh buat, kalau dia memang menyukai orang lain....

Suasana antara kami kemudian diliputi oleh diam. Ichigo masih terpaku dengan apa yang dipandangnya, sedangkan aku hanya menunduk sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tidak menangisi nasib cintaku lagi.

Hujan masih deras, tinggal lima menit lagi genap setengah jam kami ada disini.

"Terlambat ya?" sambungnya setelah jeda yang lama.

"Ya. Aku dengan bodohnya hanya bisa menatap orang yang kusuka dari balik bayangannya, tersenyum tanpa berani mengucapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Sampai dia telah memilih orang lain. Padahal jika kuungkapkan dari awal, pasti aku sudah memiliki cinta pertama yang mendekati sempurna itu...."

"Bukankah cinta tak mesti memiliki?" dia berubah posisi, sekarang menatapku.

"Memang..... Tapi aku sangat sulit melupakannya, yah, untunglah aku sudah bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa itu dari hatiku...."

"Memiliki cinta pertama memang indah, ya.... Apa aku boleh memilikinya juga?"

Pertanyaan menyakitkan. Sudahlah, aku bosan terus-terusan dibelenggu cinta.

"Tentu saja boleh. Mana mungkin kan ada yang melarangnya?"

Ichigo merubah lagi ekspresi wajahnya. Serius menatap lurus ke mataku. Tangannya bergerak, mengarahkan jemarinya menggenggam lembut jemariku. Aku jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Boleh aku memilikimu?"

Deg. Kucoba menepuk-nepuk daun telingaku. Siapa tahu tadi cuma halusinasi yang dialirkan bunyi hujan ke organ pendengaranku.

"Jawablah...." tangan kanannya diletakkan di pundakku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Ini nyata kan?

"Siapa yang melarang?" jawabku tersenyum.

Jemarinya dengan perlahan menyentuh pipiku. Tambah merah jadinya.

"Aku suka padamu, Rukia, mungkin sudah sejak lama.... Dan seiring waktu berubah menjadi cinta...." aku hampir tertawa melihat wajahnya yang jadi semerah buah apel, namun tetap _stay cool_. Biasanya Ichigo yang konyol dan kelihatan bodoh plus tampang innocent-nya yang menyebalkan bisa juga menjelma menjadi seperti ini?

"E... Ehm.... e... Dihatimu, aku ini orang yang mendapat posisi seperti apa?" Ichigo mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku.

"Kau? Maksudnya?"

"Yah.... Begini.... A.... Maksudnya, atau tepatnya intinya, kau suka padaku tidak?"

Aku kembali tersenyum. Menghela nafas sebentar, memulai cerita yang panjang.

"Pertama, aku gagal karena terlambat. Kedua, aku terlambat karena dia sudah tidak menganggapku apa-apa lagi....."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi, aku sengaja membuatnya bingung dengan kata-kata yang kugantung dan memang tak jelas artinya.

"Dan, ketiga kalinya aku menyukai orang lain, aku berharap, aku tidak lagi terlambat."

"Hei, kenapa jalan ceritamu jadi seperti itu?"

Aku melebarkan senyumku menjadi sebuah tawa kecil.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku tidak terlambat memiliki orang yang kusuka...."

"Jadi....."

"Ya, begitulah..... kau bisa mengerti kan?"

Kami tersenyum bersama. Saling bertatapan untuk sekian lama. Menghenyakkan diri kami dalam luapan perasaan yang cuma bisa kami gambarkan lewat pandangan mata dan ukiran senyum. Karena cinta adalah hakikat yang abstrak, namun nyata....

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Malam itu, aku kembali sendiri. Merapatkan sebuah jendela yang tadi kubuka lebar karena cuaca yang agak panas, dan aku perlu angin yang murni dari alam. Sudah malam, kututup jendelaku itu, takut anginnya berubah menjadi sebuah penyakit yang siap bersarang dan menyerang pertahanan imunku kapan saja.

Aku kembali meringkuk seperti biasanya.

Menikmati detakan jam yang jelas karena hening, serta mulai memutar kembali memori dalam sel pengingat otakku, yang memang sudah kebiasaanku jika sendiri seperti ini. Mengulang lagi apa yang telah terjadi pada hari ini, hari-hari sebelumnya, dan menyunggingkan senyum jika ada kenangan indah yang merekat dalam ingatanku.

Suasana ini persis sama dengan beberapa minggu lalu.

Tapi, keadaan hatiku berbalik 180 derajat.

Aku terus-terusan tersenyum. Mungkin kalau ada yang melihat pasti mereka akan meletakkan telapak tangan mereka di dahiku seraya berkata, "Kau tidak sakit kan, Rukia?"

Masa bodohlah. Yang jelas aku sedang senang sekarang.

Kutatap boneka Chappy kesukaanku yang sudah berderet di tepi tempat tidurku. Jumlahnya bertambah hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap Ichigo mengajakku jalan berdua, ehm, mungkin disebut kencan? Dia selalu membelikanku boneka itu. Dia tahu sekali kalau aku terlalu menyukai Chappy. Tapi setiap dia membelikanku, dia berkata begini,

"Sebanyak apapun aku membelikanmu ini, tidak juga bisa menggambarkan rasa cintaku padamu." sambil mengelus rambutku dan menggenggam lembut jemariku hingga aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu.

Indah kan?

Bukan maksudku untuk membuat kalian iri, terutama yang sedang patah hati.

Aku juga pernah patah hati. Dua kali. Sakit lagi.....

Hanya sebentuk pesan ungkapan hatiku.

Kalau tidak semua cinta pertama itu indah.

Banyak yang bilang kan, kalau cinta pertama itu yang terindah?

Tapi bagiku tidak. Jadi jangan kecewa hanya karena cinta pertamamu sangat-sangat tidak indah.....

Karena tidak mesti cinta pertama yang indah, yang terindah adalah cinta sejati......

_Dan cinta sejatiku untukmu, Ichigo......_

* * *

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:OWARI+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+**

Inti **kata-kata epilog **tadi mirip sama apa yang pernah saia alamin. Tapi ada beberapa perubahan di adegan-adegan, dan beberapa scene lainnya. Lumayan banyak. Kaien adalah guru les, tapi di cerita saia 'dia' cuma teman biasa, dan kisahnya disitu kan Rukia nyomblangin Renji ama Tatsuki, tapi kazu ama 'dia' kazu gak bertindak sebagai mak comblang.....  
Sama seperti saia, Rukia gak bisa memiliki cinta pertamanya, Kaien, dan gagal mendapatkan Renji pula. Tapi pada Rukia akhirnya bisa memiliki cinta sejatinya kan? sedangkan saia? belum, walau nasib saia juga mirip ama Rukia dengan Kaien dan Renji.

**maaf ya reader, mata kalian dipaksa untuk melihat barisan dan susunan huruf yang membentuk curhatan diatas..... cuekin aja, gak penting banget..... T.T**

Kok saia jadi melankolis ya????????????????????? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee............. Padahal kan biasanya heboh dengan teriakan gaje??????? Mungkin ada yang rada ganjil ngeliat tingkah saia barusan yang blak-blakan curhat.....

Pembawaan suasana hati kali??

Ehm... Mau jawab buat yang review dulu nih,

**Meong** : makasih.... -membungkuk hormat-

**Chizu** : makasih, masa?? *puppy eyes*

**Hikari** : jawabanmu benar...., WUAKAKAKAK!!!!

**Reirin** : ha? bener ya? makasih... ini udah apdet.... ^^

**Ruki_ya_ch** : emank kasian yah... tapi happy ending kok...

**The Great Kon-sama** : hwa? gitu ya? resepnya, saia ngetiknya NYICIL!!! hahahaha.... ^0^

**BinBin** : Wahaa.. kamu Byakkun fans forever ya.... ^^

**mss dhyta** : ya... kita mesti kuat, meski itu susah dan membuat terluka... *nyambungin curhat*

**NaMie AmaLia** : iya... hwaaa.. seandainya saia se-sweet Rukiaaaa!!!! T.T

**RieBazz Amerago** : inti ama dasar ceritanya emang dari pengalaman kazu sendiri..... ini udah ku apdet... ^^

**Icha** : makasih..... ^^

**Fumi-chan** : Gak papa... he... makasih...

OKE, minna, review?? ^0^d *kembali ke mode gaje asli saia*


End file.
